monde_shinobi_discord_rpfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Izumi Uchiha
Izumi Uchiha (うちは いずみ, Uchiha Izumi) ''est une Kunoichi du village caché de Konoha, elle est membre du trio des Sannin, elle a affronté Katsuki et Katsu Atechi avec les 2 autres membres et les a vaincu. Elle est surnommé la Déesse des Genjutsu et la Triforce de la Sagesse. Élève du plus grand ennemi qu'à connu le Monde Ninja, elle est devenu Chef du Clan Uchiha, Izumi se bat pour la paix dans le monde. Histoire Uchiha Izumi, fille de Katsuo Uchiha et Haku Yuki ainsi que la petite soeur de Katsuki Uchiha, est née quelques années après sa soeur à Konoha. Elle était le plan B de Katsuo dans son objectif d’obtenir un Hafû si jamais Katsuki ne l'était pas. Katsuo était aller kidnapper Haku dans le Pays du Fer lors de la guerre Bushido vs Yuki et la ramena à Konoha pour la mettre enceinte contre son gré. Haku devait vivre caché sous peine de se faire tuer, Katsuo voulait absolument un shinobi pouvant accomplir le rêve Uchiha. Katsuki éveilla son Hyôton à l'âge de 4 ans alors que Izumi n'avait rien, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité et il prévoyait de la rejeter, voir de la tuer. Un jour, Katsuki se faisait tabasser lors d'un entraînement comme d'habitude… Mais là il alla plus loin, beaucoup trop loin…Il alla presque jusqu'à la tuer via son envie égocentrique de puissance. Haku voyant cette torture, décida de la protéger au péril de sa vie devant les yeux souffrant de Katsuki réveillant ainsi le sharingan qui sommeillait en elle. Katsuo se contenta de sourire en voyant les sharingan et la félicita même. En voyant son sharingan, Katsuo décida finalement de ne pas tuer Katsuki mais plutôt d'utiliser son Mangekyô Sharingan pour réécrire les souvenirs de Izumi qui savait tout des plans de Katsuo. Elle fut ainsi envoyer à Kumo, et son histoire telle qu’elle le percevait a été changé du tout au tout : Izumi pense être née à Kumo, d'une mère Uchiha et d'un père Chef du Pays de Kumo. Elle a déserté le pays parce qu'elle trouvait que son père n'avait rien fait pour sauver Konoha, Suna, bref, il n'a rien fait pour empêcher la guerre. Elle pense même avoir une petite sœur complètement aveugle et paralysé et se bat pour elle. Après sa désertion et son rafistolage de la mémoire. Izumi aterrit à Oto. Là bas un garçon du nom de Aoki Sarutobi lui indiqua la direction à prendre pour se diriger vers Konoha. Après l'avoir remerciée, Izumi se dirigea vers celui-ci mais ne trouva qu'un village dévasté et son clan… génocider par une femme du nom de Katsuki Uchiha. Elle ne savait pas que c'était enfaîte sa grande sœur à cause de son blackout de la mémoire. Voulant toujours se venger de Kumo, Izumi décida d'aller dans le seul pays allié de Konoha pendant la guerre : Kiri. Là-bas elle devint Ninja, elle obtenu son diplôme de Genin en tuant Uchiha Kuro dans l'arène, éveillant ainsi ses sharingan via la perte du seul Uchiha qui pourrait potentiellement la comprendre. Suite à cela, elle devint une des épéistes de la brume en obtenant Kurikiribôchô de la part du Mizukage. Elle se fit 2 amis là bas, Sayano Dokuja (dont elle avait des sentiments envers lui) et Yoshiharu Kotetsu. Elle rencontrit aussi Chigiru Dokuja, quelqu'un de psychologiquement instable. Il se trouve qu'en faite il faisait partit de Britannia, un empire contrôler par Katsu qui a pour but de tuer les derniers Uchiha ainsi que les Jinchuriki contrôlant leurs démons. Le Mizukage ordonna son exécution et Izumi exécuta les ordres donnés étant très loyal. Sayano apprenant cela, décida de déserter Kiri ne voulant pas vivre dans un pays où le Kage ordonne le meurtre d'enfant. Izumi ne pouvant laisser s'en aller Sayano, décida de suivre le pas et d'essayer de l'arrêter. Elle arriva au parc détruit de Konoha de nuit et avoua son amour envers Sayano avant de repartir à la forêt pour dormir. A son réveil, Sayano était capturer par le Mizukage et Yoshiharu et Dozogetsu étaient avec eux. Izumi était attachée à l'arbre ne pouvant pas bouger. Le Mizukage utilisa son pistolet à eau sur Izumi qui eut le temps de se libérer de ses liens grâce au tir qui a découpé la corde. Puis elle utilisa le déplacement instantané pour aller dans le temple Naka, au niveau de la stèle, étant ainsi cachée. C'est ici qu'elle reçu l'information de l'exécution de Sayano à Kiri… Apprenant la nouvelle, elle développa le Mangekyô Sharingan. Suite à cela, elle fut déclarée déserteuse et fut ensuite rechercher pour 750 000 Ryô. Malgré cela, le Sandaime Hokage accepta Izumi dans le village de Konoha en faisant confiance à sa loyauté sans faille. Plus tard le Mizukage mourra en se suicidant, tombant dans la folie tout comme Hikari. Le temps passa et Izumi sorta avec Yoshiharu qui était en faite contrôler par le Mizukage au moment des faits. Mais cette histoire d'amour ne dura pas longtemps. Un tournoi avait été soi-disant préparer pour fêter la destruction de Britannia et la paix dans monde. Des dizaines de Ninjas y participèrent. Mais un Homme Masqué arriva et se présenta en se nommant Katsu Atechi. Il était venu, dans le plus grand des calmes, pour voir le tournoi. Un Genin de Kumo l'interpella et ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge de Konoha. Là-bas, le Genin essaya de soudoyer Katsu pour qu'il lui apprenne des Jutsu puissant. Bien sûr, Katsu refusa et soudain, Zorogetsu apparut de nulle part et provoqua Katsu en duel. Katsu utilisa le Raikiri et tua sur le coup Zorogetsu, Sanbi eu quand même le temps de sortir du corps de son hôte et essaya d'attaquer Katsu. Mais Katsu avait déjà abbatut deux Bijû à lui seul, il controla tout simplement Sanbi via son Rinnegan et lui demanda de repartir tranquillement vers la mer. Izumi étant sur les lieux étaient horrifier par Katsu. C'était l'homme qu'elle a toujours voulu fuir et il se trouva en face d'elle. Katsu lui demanda une simple question : “Est ce que tu agis pour ton village ?” Paralyser par la peur, Izumi répondu par un Oui franc et Katsu utilisa un Genjutsu sur elle pour lui montrer tout son passé. Izumi tomba dans les pommes sur le coup. Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital avec en souvenir principal l'ordre de Katsu de tuer Yoshihahru qui retenait selon lui Izumi Uchiha dans sa quête pour la paix. Mais Izumi ne voulait pas faire cela, elle n'était point haineuse. Alors elle utilisa le pouvoir de son Mangekyô nommer Inari, un puissant Genjutsu qui permet de donner n'importe qu'elle ordre à un humain, celui-ci devra l'effectuer sans broncher, même le suicide. Elle fit donc oublier tout l'amour qu'avait Yoshiharu pour Izumi, laissant Izumi seule…. Décidé à mettre fin aux intentions de Katsu Atechi, elle décida de devenir Chef du Clan Uchiha et de lutter contre le crime en fondant les forces de police de Konoha. Le problème étant que Hayane Uzumaki, une vieille connaissance, avait déclaré son amour pour elle. Ce sentiment n'étant pas réciproque, Izumi fit mine de ne pas avoir lu le message pour préserver leur amitié. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que ce soir là, Hayane, Yoshiharu, Mio et Tsuyo décidèrent de quitter Konoha pour créer une organisation du nom de “Akatsuki”. Cette organisation a pour but simple de tuer Katsu Atechi. Le problème c'est que Izumi avait donné idée à Hayane en lui montrant le personnage de Zero. Izumi avait abandonner l'idée de déserter Konoha, mais pas Hayane. Elle devint donc une déserteuse et les forces de police de Konoha se mirent à la recherche des membres de cette organisation. Dans la forêt de Konoha, Izumi était entrain de suivre des traces de pas ressemblant à ceux de Hayane quand ils remarquèrent Tsuyo, Mio, Yoshiharu et Hayane courirent dans la direction opposé. Ils annoncèrent la localisation du repère de Akatsuki et dirent à Izumi qu'ils se sont fait kidnapper. Elle leur demanda de rentrer à Konoha le temps de régler cette affaire. Yoshiharu utilisa le déplacement instantané, évitant le combat pour se rendre au manoir du Hokage. Hayane disparut, elle était enfaite un Kage Bunshin. Izumi décida donc de retourner au manoir avec les 3 membres de son clan et découvrit Yoshi entrain de se faire exploser par le Sandaime Hokage. Avant de l'achever, Izumi demanda la permission pour le finir, l'aimant toujours… Elle le tua via le Chidori, technique transmise par Katsu Atechi et elle prit ses yeux.Une fois cela fait, l'équipe alla au repère de l'Akatsuki, ils trouvèrent Asahi Uchiha et le capturent avec le clan Uchiha. Mais, après une absence, Izumi revint à la prison et découvra Hayane entrain de libérer Asahi. C'était à nouveau un clone, mais le Kage ne voulant pas attirer plus de déserteur à Konoha et ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudre de Katsu Atechi ordonna à Izumi de tuer Asahi Uchiha par la lame : Izumi s’exécuta. Apprenant la défaite de son clan à Kiri et le refus de coopérer du Mizukage, Izumi se rendit à Kiri et utilisa Inari sur le Mizukage qui devint alors son pantin. A partir de maintenant, elle pouvait ordonner n'importe quoi à Tetsuya Atechi, il le ferait. Suite à quoi, Izumi rentra à Konoha, mais sur le chemin elle se remise en question et décida de "changer". Elle accepta le faite que de tuer des enfants n'était pas très sage, elle commença à perdre la volonté du feu envers son Kage et se sentit coupable de ses actes, elle utilisa alors Izanagi pour faire revivre Asahi Uchiha et Yoshiharu Kotetsu. Au même moment elle reçu un message spécifiant qu'elle devait venir à la forêt de Konoha pour un rendez vous important, elle marcha donc aux portes du villages, puis fit quelques pas dans la forêt et découvrit avec stupeur : Katsu Atechi et Katsuki Uchiha entrain de l'attendre : Katsuki : Désoler... Izumi... Katsuki : Je... ne sais pas quoi dire... Izumi : On ne pouvait pas le savoir... Katsu : Tu as enfin compris ? Katsu : Ma mission ici est terminé Katsuki : La mienne aussi. Katsu : Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. Katsu : Détruire le symbole de la haine ! Katsuki : Hai. Izumi : Mais... cest injuste... Katsu : Hmph.... Katsu : Je n'ai pas changé tu sais. Katsu : Je suis toujours contre l'idée des Jinchuriki Katsu : Et je préférais que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui face ce travail. Katsu : Jai venger mon père Katsu : les Uchiha sont maintenant maîtrisés Katsu : Le monde est en paix pour de nombreuse années Katsu : Mais un jour... Katsu : Ce sera toi. Katsu : Ce sera toi qui devra les arrêter Izumi : Je ne suis pas pour de telle chose... Katsu : En es tu sûr ? Katsuki : Tu as depuis toujours voulu le même objectif que nous Katsuki : Une paix durable, nest ce pas ? Izumi : ... Izumi : Une question... Izumi : Avez vous utiliser Uzume sur Katsuki ou moi même ? Katsu : Hye, la haine du sharingan ne peut se faire enlever Katsu : Même par le plus puissant jutsu du monde. Izumi : Et donc si je ne pleurais pas... Katsu : Cest parce que tu avais un oeil artificielle sharingan Katsu : Tu avais utilisé Izanami sur ton père au même moment où il ta changer tes souvenirs. Katsu : Je te dis pas le bordel. Katsu : Vu ton caractère... je me suis dit ... Katsu : Que vous ! Les Soeurs Yuki Katsu : Pouvait parfaitement remplir mon rôle ! Katsu : Jai donc charger Katsuki de tuer les Uchiha pour les raisons de mon clan. Katsu : Et toi je tai rendu la vue via la lumière sacrifié.... Izumi : Oh... pendant que mes souvenirs... Katsu : ... était nimp Katsu : D'où le faite que tu ne te souvienne de rien du tout apres ta fuite de Kumo. Katsu : Mais maintenant sa doit te revenir nest ce pas ? Izumi : Et du coup Luxus... Katsu : Hai. Katsu : Jai manipuler ses sentiments pour quil éprouve le besoin de montrer sa puissance au monde Katsi : Cest pk il voulait juste faire la guerre pour montrer sa puissance. Katsu : Sa paraissait illogique et pour cause, ce n'était pas naturelle. Katsu : Une fois sa mission achever et Hikari écarter, jai enlever le Genjutsu. Katsu : Et après cela... la haine sur Kumo était total. Katsu : Tu éprouvais ce besoin de te venger de Kumo Katsu : Du Chef de Pays Katsu : Quand jai vu que le Mizukage voulait ta mort. Katsu : Jai dû te sauver a cause du pacte fait avec Katsuki Izumi : Quel pacte ? Katsuki : Jacceptais de tuer en partie le clan Uchiha uniquement si tu étais protéger. Katsuki : Je voulais ton bien... Izumi... Katsu : Hm. Du coup jai forcé le Mizukage a mourir en un soi-disant suicide. Katsu : Mais cest bien moi qui suis la cause de sa mort. '''Izumi commença à pleurer de son œil gauche uniquement.' Katsu : Notre mission est terminé Katsu : Toute la haine est sur moi, je joue mon rôle de réceptacle depuis longtemps. Katsu : Tu sais ce quil te reste à faire... Uchiha Izumi. Katsu posa alors l'un de ses mains sur l'oeil aveugle de Izumi et l'autre sur un sharingan implanté dans son bras droit et utilisa la Lumière Sacrifiée. Ainsi l'oeil de Izumi revint à la lumière. Izumi : Vous êtes... un Dieu... Izumi : Tout sa... pour la paix... Katsu : Tu es une déesse Izumi. Katsu : Le seul obstacle est Hiroki, Inari ne marchera point sur lui. Izumi : Hai... Katsu : Tu pense à ce que je pense ? Izumi : Hai, le mot est déjà là-bas. Katsu : Parfait... continue jouer ton rôle, Katsuki aussi. Izumi : Onee san... Katsuki : Daijobu ^^ Katsuki : Ne tkt pas pour moi... Katsu : Faites cela dans les prochaines années. Izumi : Wakata... Katsu : Mon rêve deviendra enfin réalité... un silence s'entendit pendant 20 secondes, les 3 regardant la lunes Katsu : ... Katsu : Protege les Uchiha de la stèle... Il donna un rouleau à Izumi. Katsu : Je te donne tout mon savoir. Katsu : Tache de l'utiliser à bonne escient. Izumi : Hai... Izumi : Je trouve sa quand même injuste... Katsu : Peut être... Katsu : Mais cest comme sa. Izumi : Hall hail Katsu.... Katsu sourit suite à cette phrase. Katsu : Plus pour longtemps. Katsu : Fuis, Fuis, accroche toi à la vie, mais assume les conséquences de tes actes. Izumi : Hai. Katsu : Sate... Katsu : Merci de mavoir fait confiance Katsu : Je devais mettre la pression pour garder mon rôle jusqu'aux bout. Katsu : Mais tu es intelligente, tu tes même remise en question. Katsu : Prend soin de Asahi pour moi. Izumi : Je ne le laisserai pas tomber dans la haine Katsu : Uchiha Izumi, Uchihz Katsuki... Katsu : Vous ne ressentez point la haine, mais pourtant vous êtes Uchiha...Katsu : A dans deux ans... Katsu : Hye... Katsu : A jamais.... Izumi : Adieu... Katsu sama.... Izumi : Et... merci... pour tout... Katsu : Cest sa la volonté du feu. Katsuki : On se revoit dans deux ans. Katsuki : En espérant que je tienne jusqua là bas. Izumi : ... Katsuki : Fait pas cette tête, on te fait confiance. Izumi : Hai... je sais... mais... Katsuki : Pas de Izanagi... Katsuki : Utilise plus cette technique... Izumi : Hai. Katsu : Mes Rinnegans se détruiront à jamais à mort via le sceau. Izumi : Hai. Je vais m'en occcuper. Katsuki : Et pour les miens... tu pourras les prendre. Katsu : Oublie pas de le dire à ma fille... Izumi : Ery sera mise au courant. Izumi : Et... daccord Katsuki. Katsuki : Tu pourras contrôler les Uchiha via ce Dojutsu. Katsuki : Ainsi plus aucun Uchiha ne deviendra haineux. Katsuki : On mise tout sur toi. Izumi : Hai... Katsu : Un rinnegan se trouve à la planque dans Kusa Katsu : Cimettiere des montagnes Katsu : Fait attention... Izumi : Jy veillerais. Katsu : Bien... Sayonara... Izumi kun... Katsu disparut. Izumi : ... Katsuki : A dans deux ans... Izumi : Hai... Katsuki : Tout sera bientôt terminer... Katsuki : Du moins pour le moment... Katsuki : La suite ne dépend que de vous. Izumi : Hai. Katsuki : Jana, Izumi Kun.... Katsuki disparut à son tour. Izumi se mit à genou et commença à pleuré, elle ne voulait pas croire a cela. Elle pensait que c'était un mensonge, mais tout semblait plus clair maintenant. Elle sait que c'est vrai, et que la manipulation na pas d'effet sur elle et va donc accomplir le destin que Katsu Atechi a choisi, le destin et la finalité de toute une vie. Mais pour cela elle va devoir jouer encore plus la comédie en reprenant le masque.... ... de Zero ! Elle décida alors de donner sa lettre de démission au Hokage pour ne plus à avoir à faire de mission pour avoir du temps libre afin de créer l'organisation qui jouera le rôle de l'équipe qui tuera Katsu : il faut que tout soit parfait. Izumi créa alors un Kage Bunshin et l'envoya dans le monde en tant que "Zero", elle créa donc l'Ordre des Shinobi Noirs et elle recruta dans celui-ci : Ippo Jirai / Mikasa Metsubo / Aoki Sarutobi / Yoshiharu Kotetsu et Ery Uzumaki. Ils avaient 2 ans en tout avant que Katsu ne décide d'attaquer Konoha et de mettre fin au règne du Hokage et de tout le monde, Izumi a donc 2 ans pour entrainer ses nouvelles recrues afin qu'ils soient assez puissant pour battre Katsu Atechi. Dans l'équipe principal nous avons 3 Hafû, Izumi n'a rien laisser au hasard. Via son modificateur de voix personne ne peut la reconnaître, ayant une voix d'homme via celui-ci. Le jour fatidique arriva,tout Konoha était là, mais aussi tout les Shinobi de tout le monde entier ! Mais malheureusement, Katsu Atechi était beaucoup trop fort, il détruisit tout Konoha en un souffle via Shinra Tensei. La bataille continua à la vallée de la fin, et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'elle porte très bien son nom : c'était la fin d'un monde et le début d'un nouveau. Katsu Atechi fit apparaître un énorme golem de bois, sur lequel il déposa son Susanô Parfait. Il appela ce monstre "L'Incarnation de la Destruction". Personne ne pouvait briser cette défense divine... Il tua tout le monde un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'en finir, il utilisa sa technique la plus puissante qu'il n'est jamais utilisé, la technique nommé la frappe de la météorite porte bien son nom, il a fait descendre du ciel une météorite aussi grande que le village de Konoha lui même. Il n'y eut quasi aucun mort mais plein de blesser grave. Ery Uzumaki, dans un élan de dernière espoir, attaqua Katsu avec un Rasengan renforcer au Senjutsu, mais ce dernier l'absorba ainsi que tout le chakra de Ery Uzumaki, il obtint alors le Mode Ermite qu'il maîtrisa à la perfection. Il fit alors apparaître une énorme statut de bois à 1000 bras. Cette entité était si grande, que Son Goku semblait petit par rapport à celle-ci. Il utilisa cette arme plus que divine pour tuer tout le monde, même Zoro qui se fit détruire son masque et révéla au monde qu'elle était Izumi Uchiha. Par la suite, le plan de Katsu Atechi se déroula comme prévu. Elle se fit ressuscitée via le Rinnei Tensei de Katsuki, elle reçu le titre de protecteur de la paix, elle devint membre de la triforce, représentant la triforce de la sagesse. Elle reçut également le Katana de Katsu Atechi ainsi que son pouvoir nommé Kunitsukami. Elle tua par la suite Katsu Atechi, via le Chidori et le Katana que Katsu lui avait donné en lui transpercent le cœur. Par la suite, Katsu Sarutobi devint le Nidaime Hokage, et Izumi devint le Chef des Uchiha, protecteur du village de Konoha et de la paix dans le monde accompagné de Hayane Uzumaki représentant le courage et Hikari Hyuga représentant la force. Elle utilisera les yeux de sa sœur dans le but d'obtenir un pouvoir éternelle pour pouvoir utilisé son pouvoir à jamais... Et ainsi, toute la haine des Uchiha du Monde Shinobi disparaîtrait grâce au plus puissant Genjutsu connu à ce jour qui est dans les mains de Izumi. Par la suite, Izumi se posa des questions par rapport à Hikari : - Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde aime Hikari alors qu'elle a détruit son propre village, provoqué une guerre, tué des innocents, n'a pas achevé Katsu Atechi, et n'a pas pu remplir sa fonction de Hokage ? Elle vit maintenant des jours heureux grâce à l'homme et à la femme que le Monde Shinobi haïssent le plus... Ne trouvant pas de réponse auprès de Hikari elle-même, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une sorte de Genjutsu Ultime plus puissant encore que Inari. Elle trouvait cela très dangereux et demanda à Hayane Uzumaki si le Byakugan pouvait créer un Genjutsu si puissant. Elle lui répondit que non, c'est impossible. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, Izumi voulut pleuré, elle pensait qu'elle était elle même dans un Genjutsu infini : Comment est ce que Hikari fait pour vivre en sachant tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais elle eut une réponse, et elle fut droit en face d'elle. Ce qui faisait tenir Hikari c'était quelque chose que Izumi avait perdu il y a longtemps et aussi la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son cœur : l'amour. Ainsi, elle remercia Hayane de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle relation fut créer entre les deux femmes porteuses d'un terrible destin qui est celui de protéger le Monde Shinobi. Personnalité Partie 1 : (Avant qu'elle se souvienne de tout) Izumi est une personne d'un naturel très calme et réfléchi, et elle essaie de rester ainsi à chaque obstacle qu'il rencontre. Elle est aussi arrogante et sûr d’elle. Lorsqu'elle est en présence d'autrui, elle se montre relativement gentil et sociable avec les autres de son âge. Son charisme et sa confiance en elle font que les gens la suivent assez facilement. Elle est très intelligent et elle a un goût prononcé pour les défis et aime particulièrement jouer aux échecs contre des joueurs haut gradé qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à rabaisser. Lorsqu'elle se lance dans une bataille, elle a une concentration inébranlable et prend tous les aléas et paramètres du combat en compte. Elle est une fine stratège, sans pitié et se débrouille toujours pour gagner, quitte à envoyer ses propres pions à la boucherie (bien qu'elle essaye de l'éviter). Izumi a en fait un objectif assez égoïste quant à sa conception de la justice, celui de venger sa mère et de créer un monde parfait pour sa petite sœur. Partie 2 : (En sachant la vérité) Après avoir acquis le pouvoir de son Mangekyô et appris la vérité sur sa vie de la part de Katsu Atechi, Izumi prend l’identité secrète de Zéro, un mystérieux révolutionnaire masqué habillé avec un casque noir et un manteau. Son casque est rétractable au niveau de son œil gauche, afin que Izumi puisse utiliser son Mangekyô. Dans ce déguisement, il peut diriger l'ordre des Shinobi noirs, initialement composé de membres du groupe de résistance de Konoha. Le but du groupe est simple : tuer Katsu Atechi. Lorsque Izumi est sous la forme de Zéro, il prend costume d'une personnalité énigmatique mais toujours confiante face à ses compères et ses ennemis. Conservant son calme habituel, sa vraie nature est exposée. Il dirige l'Ordre des Shinobi Noirs en utilisant son charisme et ses convictions pour diriger l'ordre comme bon lui semble n'hésitant pas à traiter Mikasa de "planche à pain" alors qu'elle a seulement 12 ans. Durant les combats, Zero est très froid et insensible. Il est prêt à sacrifier n'importe-qui, afin d'atteindre ses objectifs. Que ce soit des civils ou ses soldats qu'il considère comme des pions. Partie 3 : (Après Katsu Atechi) Izumi est devenu adhérente à la volonté du feu, tout les membres du village font partie de sa famille, et les membres du clan Uchiha encore plus. Elle a accepté le destin que lui avait proposé Katsu Atechi afin de rendre les Uchiha non haineux afin de préserver la paix dans le Monde Shinobi. Elle utilisera sa puissance uniquement pour le bien du monde Ninja. Apparence Les traits frappants de Izumi sont ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noirs, qu'il tient de son père. Elle est relativement maigre et peu musclée. Malgré cela, Izumi est considérablement grande, ayant au moins une tête de plus que Hiroki et étant apparemment légèrement plus grande que Aoki. Izumi porte habituellement l'uniforme de Konoha, ou le costume de Zéro. En dehors du travail, elle porte une veste cramoisi avec une chemise noire en dessous, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris. Compétences Uchiha Izumi possède un niveau au combat proche d'un Kage. En effet, Izumi est devenu chef du clan Uchiha et va même réussir à le mener dans des missions risquée et à les réussir, sauf une seule. Izumi se débrouille très bien à l'épée, étant l'une des septs ninjas épéiste de la brume. Elle possède aussi l'un des Genjutsu les plus puissant que le Monde Shinobi ait jamais connu : Inari. Ninjutsu Elle connait mal de Jutsu Katon comme le Feu du Dragon, la Boule de Feu Suprême ainsi que le Feu du Dragon Suprême mais aussi les Jutsu de base comme le clonage et la métamorphose ainsi que le déplacement instantané. Elle connait aussi d'autre Jutsu plus compliqué comme le Multiclonage ou le Chidori à l'âge de 15 ans. Elle maitrise aussi très bien son chakra comme quand elle a réussi la métamorphose et le clonage du premier coup. Taijutsu Elle maîtrise bien le Taijutsu ainsi que par extension le Kenjutsu. Elle a même inventé une technique du nom de Uchiha Kick. Elle est très agile mais malheureusement pas très endurante c'est pourquoi elle préfère rester en arrière et commander ses troupes. Dôjutsu Izumi est connu comme la déesse des Genjutsu (Kami no Genjutsu), elle possède les plus puissant Genjutsu qui existe en ce bas monde en étant la soeur de Katsuki, la fille de Katsuo, et aussi la disciple de Katsu Atechi, ses pupilles devinrent grâce à cela ultra puissante d'où son surnom. Sharingan : Comme beaucoup de membres de son clan, Izumi s'était éveillée au Sharingan. Sa maîtrise du Sharingan rivalisait avec celle de Katsuki, tous deux reconnues pour leurs prouesses et la puissance dans leur utilisation.3 En l'utilisant, il obtint l'accès aux aptitudes de bases du dôjutsu tel que distinguer le chakra, prévoir les mouvements et placer une victime dans un genjutsu paralysant d'un seul regard. Son genjutsu était particulièrement puissant, reconnu comme le plus puissant utilisateur du clan. Ses techniques les plus basiques pouvaient piéger facilement d'autres utilisateurs du Sharingan. Mangekyô Sharingan : '''Izumi était l'une des rares membres dans l'histoire du clan qui fut capable de s'éveiller au Mangekyô Sharingan. Son mangekyô est représentée par un symbole incandescent, en forme d'oiseau et lui donne accès à une puissante technique de genjutsu, un unique genjutsu considéré comme le plus puissant à ce jour dépassant même celui de sa soeur qui est Tsukuyomi : '''Inari : Cette technique se manifeste comme «le pouvoir de l'obéissance absolue», ce qui lui permet de planter des commandes dans l'esprit d'une personne lors d'un contact visuel direct. Les commandes dictées dans cet état sont écrits dans l'esprit des cibles désignées.. La capacité ne peut pas influencer la même personne deux fois, sauf si la commande est enlevé par la perturbation du chakra. Cette technique était très puissante, Izumi l’utilisa à ses fins personnels afin de tuer Katsu et espère même l’utiliser sur les membres du clan Uchiha afin de ne plus jamais créer de Reïga Uchiha. Tsukuyomi : '''Les Arcanes Lunaires affectent quiconque regarde l'utilisateur dans les yeux. Dès que la victime voit le Sharingan, elle se retrouve prisonnière d'une illusion entièrement régie par l'utilisateur. Ce dernier altère principalement la perception du temps de son adversaire pour lui faire vivre un supplice beaucoup plus long que la durée effective de la technique. Izumi peut ainsi torturer son ennemi pendant 72 heures apparentes alors qu'il ne s'écoule que quelques secondes dans la réalité. Il en résulte des séquelles psychologiques pouvant laisser la victime dans le coma pendant plus d'une semaine, et que seul un ninja médecin du niveau de Tsunade semble pouvoir soigner. '''Kunitsukami : Cette compétence permet à Izumi de repérer instantanément qu'il se trouve dans un Genjutsu en lui donnant un 6ème sens et de le détruire sans problème voir même le retourner contre son propre utilisateur. En soit, c'est le pouvoir du Sharingan normal mais en améliorer ! C'est le pouvoir des deux Mangekyô en même temps. Sa se résume part : Invulnérabilité au Genjutsu en le détruisant à la manière des Hakaigan. Mais ce n'est pas tout, si quelqu'un essaye de le mettre dans un Genjutsu il peut tout simplement le renvoyer contre son utilisateur et l'utiliser à sa guise. En effet dans un monde d'illusion, Izumi peut aussi renvoyer le Genjutsu de son adversaire sur quelqu'un d'autre comme son allié par exemple. Katsu, le détenteur original de ce pouvoir, affirma que Kunitsukami pouvait même surpasser Izanami et Izanagi en annulant leurs effets. Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan : Après s'être implanté les Mangekyô de sa défunte sœur, elle éveilla les Mangekyô Sharingan Éternel, lui donnant un pouvoir infini sans perte de vue. Inari devient si puissant que même la perturbation du chakra ne détruit pas le Genjutsu. De plus, il est impossible de le renvoyé par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Equipement Kurikiribôchô (首斬り包丁, Signifiant littéralement : Trancheuse de têtes) est une épée géante ayant l'apparence d'un gigantesque couteau de boucher. Le trou créé dans l'épée permet à l'utilisateur d'attraper la tête de l'ennemi et de le décapiter. Son manche est détachable, la rendant plus facile à transporter. Elle appartenait d'abord à Hakagetsu, puis à Zorogetsu jusqu'à sa désertion. Izumi s'en empara par la suite via le don du Mizukage. Elle possède la propriété d'absorber le sang de ses victimes pour se régénérer. Elle est également connue en tant qu'« Épée tranchante » (断刀, Dantô). Techniques E : Clonage / Métamorphose / Permutation D : Uchiha Kick / Déplacement Instant / Traque C : Feu du Dragon / Boule de Feu Suprême B : Feu du Dragon Suprême / Multiclonage A : Chidori / Embrasement Suprême S : X Anecdotes Izumi est considéré comme la princesse Zelda dans le jeu Zelda. Elle a été nommé par Katsu Atechi protectrice de la paix via la triforce de la sagesse. Le Genjutsu de Izumi est fortement inspiré du Geass de Lelouch vi Britannia. Katsu Atechi lui dit avant de mourir qu'elle était maintenant la reine des Genjutsu via Inari et Kunitsukami. Citations "Si le roi ne bouge pas, ses sujets ne voudront jamais le suivre." à elle même. "Depuis que vous avez rejoint l'ordre des Shinobi Noirs vous n'avez plus que deux choix. Vivre avec moi ou mourir avec moi." à l'ordre. "C'est la guerre. Faut-il une raison pour prendre la tête de l'ennemi ?" à Ery au Temple Naka. "Avant de reconstruire, je vais tout démolir ! Et si ma conscience s'y oppose, je la ferai taire et je la briserai comme le reste ! Je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux plus reculer, ça commence maintenant..." à elle même. "J'ai détruit le monde... pour en créer un nouveau." Katsu et Izumi pensant exactement à la même chose au même moment. "Sayonara... Katsu senseii..." avant de tuer Katsu. "Hikari, comment peut tu vivres en sachant toutes les horreurs que tu as fait subir au Monde Shinobi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens te suivent encore et t'aiment encore ? Quel est ce Genjutsu semblant plus puissant que Inari ? Je n'en ai pas la réponse, mais s'il tombait dans de mauvaise main, ce serait certainement la fin du Monde Shinobi." à Hikari.